


Kink drabble collection

by xiaolianhua



Series: Twitter drabble challenges [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Medical Kink, Mile High Club, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Tattoos, Tentacles, Vampires, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, kink drabbles, punishment/discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Collection of the kink drabbles I did on twitter. Full list is in the notes where you can check the couples & kinks in question.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Twitter drabble challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Kink drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> tattoos - chanbaek  
> tentacles - xiuchen  
> office sex - kaisoo  
> non-human (vampire) - xiubaek  
> coming untouched - xiuchen  
> shower sex - xiuchen  
> mile high club - kaisoo  
> lingerie - xiuchen  
> medical - baeksoo  
> punishment/discipline - xiuchen  
> mirror sex - xiuchen  
> first time - xiuchen   
> object insertion - xiuchen  
> dirty talk - xiuchen  
> car sex - kaisoo  
> massage - kaisoo   
> bondage - baekchen   
> sex pollen - xiuchen   
> cock warming - xiuchen

**Tattoos - chanbaek**

Chanyeol is pushed against the door as soon as he steps inside Baekhyun’s apartment. There’s hot, wet lips on his own and impatient tongue tasting the remnants of a cigarette. 

“Whoa, missed me, Baek?” Chanyeol laughs as soon as they take a break and shrugs off his leather jacket, hanging it to the coat rack. 

“Where is it?” Baekhyun asks instead of answering the question, “let me see it.” 

Chanyeol laughs and pulls the sleeve up to show the new tattoo of an arrow with a circle underneath it. 

“Fuck, you really tattooed taurus in it. You’re crazy.” Baekhyun huffs, looking at the tattoo closely, tracing the faint horns barely visible, “the fans will see.” 

“I don’t care.” Chanyeol says and pushes Baekhyun into the apartment. 

“Bad boy,” Baekhyun smirks and changes their direction towards the bedroom. He pushes Chanyeol on the bed and crawls over him with a smirk, “bad boys need to be punished.” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol hums as he takes off his shirt to reveal his other tattoos. 

“Yeah..” Baekhyun sighs and bends down to kiss one of the tattoos. He bites on the marked skin and licks over the marks. “I love these so much, they’re so sexy on you. You know what would be even sexier?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for Chanyeol’s answer before he bites down on his nipple, sucking on it hard. Chanyeol gasps and moans, hand resting on the back of Baekhyun’s head. 

Baekhyun releases it with a pop and flicks finger over the hard nub, “piercing, right here.” 

“I think, I stick with the tattoos and you take the piercing.” 

  
  
  
  


**Tentacles - xiuchen**

Minseok had only seen it in anime and never thought his boyfriend would be into it. He noticed it for the first time when they were late night browsing through some hentai to get into mood and Jongdae had twitched just from the few second preview. Needless to say, they watched that episode and Jongdae all but came at the scene where tentacles were abusing the girl on the screen, stuffing and filling each possible place. 

Now, Minseok wasn’t really into that, he wasn’t even a little bit turned on by the show itself but seeing his lover enjoying it so much made him hard as well. So for Jongdae’s birthday, he ordered a special present from abroad.

He wrapped the packets nicely in a box before handing it to his boyfriend after a fancy dinner at home. “Happy birthday, Jongdae. I hope you like it.” Minseok smiled and took a seat next to Jongdae on their couch.

“I’m sure I will, thanks!” Jongdae smiled and pecked Minseok’s lips before slowly opening the box. Inside there were two see-through boxes: one of them held a red tentacle shaped dildo, the tip pointed and suckers carved at the side of it. The other housed a green one, more sturdy and it came with a packet of ‘eggs’ to fill it with. 

“Is it too much?” Minseok asked after a moment of silence from his lover, “I-you seemed to love the tentacle hentai we watch so I thought that..you-” 

“I love them!” Jongdae said, suddenly looking directly at Minseok, “I’m just surprised, overwhelmed that you...that you would get these for me.” 

“I’m willing to try anything if it makes you feel good.” Minseok said honestly and took the red one from Jongdae’s hands to take it out of the box. “I hope you are ready to try them because I’m really curious how this feels.” 

A shiver ran through Jongdae’s body at the words, hand curling around the toy tightly. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Office sex - kaisoo**

Another bright flash and swirl of the machine reached Kyungsoo’s ears. He gasped at a particularly deep thrust, “fuck what if this breaks?” 

“It won’t.” Jongin said, his fingers digging in Kyungsoo’s hips as he fucked him harder, “but actually.. Come here.” He said and pulled out completely. He pulled Kyungsoo off the copy machine and turned him around roughly. “I’ll have a copy of your face when you cum.” 

Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin pushed back in quickly, face pressed to the smooth glass of the machine. 

This way, the force of their meeting jolted the machine, making it hit the wall with a loud bang. The door was locked and it being a lunch hour, most of the people from the office were out. Kyungsoo slid a hand down to jerk himself off quickly, needing a fast release before everyone came back. 

“Feels good, Jonginah..” He gasped, eyes closed in immense pleasure as he released in his hand with a shudder. The flash of light behind his closed eyes told him that Jongin had taken the copy as he suggested. 

A few more thrusts and Jongin releases inside a condom. He slumps on top of the smaller man to catch his breath for a minute before moving away slowly. 

Kyungsoo hurried to wipe his hand with some tissues and pull up his pants just as there’s a loud noise coming from the other side of the door. “That was close.” 

Jongin ties the condom and hides it under some scrap paper in the bin. He takes the copies off the machine and leaves the room while showing them to the other, “I’ll frame these on my wall, come and see them some day.” 

  
  


**Non-human - xiubaek**

Minseok looks over the dance floor as he lips on a cocktail made of blood and vodka. His dark eyes sweep over the gyrating bodies until locking on a place skinned individual. The man is danced up by some lady and while he seems to enjoy it, Minseok knows he’ll make the man feel much better. 

Gulping down the remainder of the drink, Minseok leaves his place at the bar counter and saunters to the dancefloor, eyes locked on his prey. He steps around the people and vampires alike and stands behind the man. Minseok leans closer at the same time as his hands land on the wide hips, “you look bored, dance with me?” 

The man jumps a little, surprised at the touch but smirks and excuses the lady to turn around. His scent is alluring, matching his ethereal looks. “Well, I just might.” The man says after taking a long look at the vampire. 

Minseok smirks and starts dancing, the moves fluid and well practiced over centuries as he matches the beat. He wasn’t aiming for another vampire tonight but he’s not complaining. They keep dancing, pushing and pulling, grinding and teasing until the man grabs on Minseok’s wrist and with a slight nod towards the toilets, he pulls the vampire there.

“Who’s name will I be screaming tonight?” Minseok asks in between rough kisses. His back is pressed against the bathroom stall door as the man’s arms cage him in. 

“Baekhyun.” Is murmured against his lips and Minseok groans, pulling the other vampire closer. 

Minseok drops his hand on Baekhyun’s bulge, kneading him through his jeans before slipping the buttons open. “What are you waiting for,  _ Baekhyun _ ” Minseok asks as he strokes Baekhyun’s cock. 

Baekhyun curses and jerks Minseok’s pants down in haste. “You get what you ask for.”

**Coming untouched - xiuchen**

Jongdae grabs the sheets tightly as the toy inside him vibrates harder. He’s on a strict order, no touching himself, no taking the toy out and most importantly, no turning off the video call. 

The quarantine has been going on for weeks already separating Jongdae from his boyfriend. They had phone sex on the first week several times, tried sexting as well as mutual masturbation through the video call but it wasn’t enough. 

Minseok had bought a toy for them: a vibrator that vibrates when he calls to it. The packet had arrived yesterday and Minseok had just the toy delivered to Jongdae. So today, after work he cleaned the toy and set his laptop near his bed. 

The video call starts with their usual fingering, some jerking off until Minseok tells him to push the vibrator in. Jongdae does just that and moans softly, the toy isn’t big but it’s perfectly shaped and sits snugly next to his prostate. Just a little move and- yes, right there. 

Minseok tells him to keep his hands away after that, no touching or he’s left hanging. He complains but knows better and places his hands down. 

Minseok’s right hand disappears from the call window and soon the toy inside him starts to vibrate. Jongdae squawks, having not expected that. He gasps as the tip teases his prostate. 

“Do you like it? My new toy.” Minseok asks, watching his boyfriend, “how about a little bit more?” 

Jongdae doesn’t know what’s going on other than the fact that the vibrations are getting faster and stronger and his cock is leaking, yet he can’t touch it. “Hyung.. Please.” 

“Just a little bit longer,” Minseok says, stroking his cock as he watches and listens to his boyfriend’s moans. “You’re allowed to cum, just no touching.” 

Jongdae curses, holding back for a few more minutes before releasing on his stomach. He cries out in pain soon after, the vibrator relentlessly teasing his spot. 

Minseok turns the toy off and gets himself off with a quiet grunt. 

  
  
  
  


**Shower sex - xiuchen**

It was supposed to be just a one night stand. A release after spending a day at his best friend’s wedding. 

There’s a slight throbbing from being hungover and having too little sleep but it’s completely forgotten when Minseok’s eyes land on the wet curves under the gentle spray of the hotel room shower. The frosted glass covers most of it but Minseok can remember, can still  _ feel _ the curves under his hands and he’s drawn to them. 

He gets up silently and pads to the bathroom door. It’s unlocked, begging him to step inside and he does. The sight greeting him makes the piddling headache vanish completely. The man is facing away from him, water cascading down his back and the curve of his behind and Minseok follows its path with his eyes, with his finger. 

The touch startles the other, making him turn around. The surprised expression soon turning into a blinding smile, eyes disappearing into crescents, “you’re awake.” 

Minseok smiles back at him and steps under the warm water, “how could I continue sleeping when you’re all wet and alluring right next to me.” 

The blush is as endearing as is the giggle leaving Jongdae’s lips, “stop that.” 

“Why? It’s true.” Minseok says, his hands mapping the soft skin, learning what they clumsily and urgently reached for last night. “I still want you. Can I?” 

Jongdae doesn’t answer verbally but leans in to kiss Minseok, he wraps arms around the other and pulls their bodies close. 

Minseok takes his time, kissing, touching, yearning for more. His fingers tease the opening, finding him still loose from their meeting mere hours before. 

He leaves the shower with a promise to be back and fetches the lube with a condom. He fumbles little, wet hands eager. 

Jongdae has turned to face the wall when Minseok is ready. He’s touching himself and Minseok  _ crumbles _ . Stepping under the shower he presses close and slides in. The heat is intense as he starts moving, their breaths and moans echoing in the tiled room. 

The water feels cool on their heated bodies when they finish and Minseok reaches for Jongdae’s hand to pull him back to the bed.

  
  


**mile high club - kaisoo**

“Hyung, follow me.” Jongin whispers in the darkness of the plane. They still had hours to reach their destination and almost everyone was asleep on the place. “The right corridor.” He says and gets up with a wink.

If not for his lover, Kyungsoo never even entertained the idea of joining the mile high club but Jongin could be persuasive, very much so. So he waits for a few minutes before following his lover to the central toilets. He passes a flight attendant and smiles at her, pretending to just take a walk. When the attendant is far enough, he turns and quickly slips in the small toilet and locks the door. 

Jongin is waiting for him, already preparing for it. “There’s nor much time.” He whispers at the moment Kyungsoo locks the door. “Come on, I prepared myself while waiting for you.” 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Kyungsoo breaths and accepts the condom. He drops his pants to roll it on before sitting down on the seat. “Come here, let’s try this way” 

Jongin kicks his pants off completely and slowly sinks on Kyungsoo’s cock. He bites back a loud moan, turning it to a muffled whimper. 

Kyungsoo’s hands land on Jongin’s waist, helping him to move. It feels so naughty, the thrill of possible being caught as they fuck in the tiny bathroom. Kyungsoo knows that he’s not going to last long. 

He pushes Jongin up and tells him to brace arms against the wall. He stands up behind him and pushes back inside. He grasps hard on Jongin’s hips as he fucks him, trying to keep the noise down when he hears someone walk on the corridor. 

“I’m close,” He whispers mere seconds after he releases into the condom. Jongin is quick to pull away and twist around in the small space to push Kyungsoo back on the seat and jerks off to release in his mouth. 

Kyungsoo swallows as he reaches for a tissue to wipe them clean. “You go first, I’ll follow you.” 

Jongin nods, stealing a kiss before exiting the toilet. He’s in luck, there’s no one to see him as he walks back to their seats. 

Kyungsoo almost smashes the door to a passenger as he gets out and mutters a soft apology. He knows it smells like sex in the toilet and he quickly walks away from the scene. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Lingerie - xiuchen**

Minseok stared at the black and white photos on his desk. He picked one up to look at more closely. Jongdae was laying on his back, arms pillowing his head as his legs were up in the air. He was wearing a pair of stay ups and a black underwear. The pose and style reminded him about the old American pin-up photos they had only seen in movies before. 

In the next photo, Jongdae was facing away, showing his luscious backside, framed in black garter belt that descended down on top of his cheeks. The black stay ups were there again, a thin black seam running in the middle drawing attention. This time he was wearing a pair of black thongs, the material disappearing before appearing again with a bulge as he was bent over. 

These two would definitely make it to the final exhibition. 

Minseok placed them aside and took one from the full color image set next. It was taken from the back, Jongdae was kneeling down and bending slightly to one side to emphasize his thin waist. He wore crimson red string underwear, twin straps around his hips that connected with another three on his waist. His arms were up in, one buried in his hair and other hoovering near it. The lines of his back muscles were caught in perfect shades from the studio lights. It was an amazing shot, the roundness of his ass and thin waist really was a deal breaker. 

“What are you looking at?” Jongdae called as he stepped into their home office, smiling at his husband. 

“You.” Minseok answered without lifting his gaze up from the photos. “Your pinup photoshoot. These came out amazing. I’m having a hard time which ones to choose for the exhibition and which ones to keep to my eyes only.” 

“Ah..” Jongdae grinned as he walked to the table and turned Minseok’s chair around. He was wearing one of the garter belts from the photoshoots, coupled up with stay ups and high heels. “Where you need photos when you have me all for yourself to view and touch.” 

“Mhmmm that’s true but I’ll still frame one and hang it in our bedroom.” Minseok said as he placed the photo on top of a pile and brought the hand on Jongdae’s waist. “I love watching you wear the lingerie and heels. My perfect little pinup boy.” 

  
  
  


**Science/medical - baeksoo**

Kyungsoo looks around as he walks along a corridor in their apartment. There is a lingering scent of disinfectant and medicine. He stops in front of a large white door - Doctor Byun, head researcher - reads on it with bold black letters. 

He waits until a voice calls him in. Their study has been transferred into a doctor’s office. There’s a new steel table in the middle that holds several medical items, stethoscope, measurement tape, pliers and clamps as well as steel speculum. He lifts his eyes to the other occupant in the room. Baekhyun is wearing a labcoat and specs and Kyungsoo can feel his cock jump at that already. 

“Please, sit down.” Baekhyun smiles and twists around to face his patient. “Today we will be taking some measurements to see if you are gaining muscle and weight. There should be an increase in muscle mass if you have been working out according to the program’s schedule.” 

“I might have slacked a bit.” Kyungsoo admits, playing along, “I have been working out though, I think at least my arms are bigger?” 

“We will see about that.” Baekhyun says, “now, strip down to your underwear and we’ll get started.” 

Kyungsoo does just that and stands in place while Baekhyun measures his arms, thighs, waist… and records them down in a sheet of paper. He tries to ignore the throbbing in his boxers when Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against his bulge while measuring. Biting back a whimper he stands as still as possible so that the measuring would be over sooner than later. 

“Ah, I think you have indeed gained some muscle on your arms and thighs.” Baekhyun says and motions him to bend down over the steel table, “now, let’s see if your prostate is still swollen.” 

Kyungsoo swallows and tugs down his underwear before bends over the cool metal, cock hardening in anticipation. He lets Baekhyun adjust his stance, legs spread apart and upper body pressed to the table. Kyungsoo feels the doctor’s slender fingers on his ass, just exploring before they leave and return. The latex feels different against his entrance when Baekhyun presses a single digit in with some lube. He probes around for a moment before adding another digit, spreading him. 

The metal speculum is hard and cool, making Kyungsoo clench around it. It stings when Baekhyun carefully expands it to look inside. Kyungsoo’s cock jumps at the gush of air when Baekhyun speaks, “tsk tsk, someone has been abusing it again. How many times do I have to tell you to let it heal before the next round?” 

Kyungsoo whimpers when Baekhyun touches the spot, probing it with his finger.

  
  
  


**punishment/discipline - xiuchen**

Jongdae can only curse silently as the tip of a pen is pressed in his hole again and again. Unnecessarily taken out and put back for mere seconds as Minseok is writing on the notebook on his bare back. 

This is his punishment for disobeying his master. Jongdae was a bad boy, he pleasured himself and came even if he had specific orders not to. The small plug in him had rubbed against his prostate for a couple hours, he thought he’d get away with it when Minseok had been out at business lunch but he was caught. Of course he was and now he’s being punished, reduced as a mere table. It’s humiliating but nothing that they haven’t agreed upon before. 

Minseok is on a phone with someone and Jongdae shifts to massage his sore arms. He risks a look at his master and is grateful when he gets an agreeing nod for the move. It takes another half and hour for the phone call to end and the notes being finished. Jongdae’s hole is throbbing by the end of it. 

Minseok sits up to place the items away but not before caressing Jongdae’s ass gently. “You’re taking the punishment well.”

Minseok comes back with a lube and gently applies it around and inside Jongdae’s hole. “Have you learned your lesson?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jongdae says immediately, “I will not touch myself without permission again.” 

“I am proud of you, Jongdae, so proud of you.” Minseok says fondly as he applies the lube, “would you like a reward, my pretty?” 

Jongdae isn’t sure how he should answer, is his punishment really this small? He knows he can’t stay quiet though, not when his sir asked him a question so he answers with, “only if you think I deserve it.” 

Minseok hums and helps Jongdae up from the floor. He steadies his lover when Jongdae’s knees buckle from the sudden move and helps him to their bedroom. “I won’t fuck you today but I will let you suck me off but you are stil not allowed to come.” 

  
  


**Mirror sex - xiuchen**

“Look at yourself.” Jongdae growled as he pulled on Minseok’s hair to make him look up at the mirror in front of them. 

Minseok grit his teeth at the sting and looked at the mirror. His face was flushed already, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. His eyes dilated with pleasure as Jongdae fucked him behind. 

The hand moved from his hair to Minseok’s shoulder to tug his upper body up. Minseok moved his arm up and around Jongdae’s neck for stability. 

“Fuck you’re pretty.” Jongdae moaned, locking their eyes through the mirror, “so hard and leaking just for me.” 

The position forced Jongdae’s cock deeper. Minseok’s spine bending as he tried to match the thrusts, to make his lover sink even deeper. It was sinful to watch himself being pleasured. To see his hard cock jump with each deep thrust. 

Jongdae moved his hand around Minseok to jerk him off. Minseok watched their image from the mirror, bodies flushed and muscles working to keep their bodies up and connected. 

Minseok moaned loudly when Jongdae squeezed around his length and let his head lull back to Jongdae’s shoulder. He doesn’t know when his eyes fell close but the sharp slap on his thigh along, “Did I give you permission to close your eyes?” forced him to gasp and open his eyes wide open again. “Good boy.” Jongdae said, biting on Minseok’s ear, “I want you to watch yourself when you cum all over my hand.” 

Minseok shuddered at the words. He watched himself being fucked from the mirror. His chest sweaty and red, his cock flushed dark pink and so hard in his boyfriend’s hand, mouth hanging open in desperate need for breath. With a shudder he released over Jongdae’s hand, some drops reaching the mirror and falling down on the smooth surface. 

“Do you see how beautiful you are?” Jongdae asked softly, “I love you just like you are.” He said and slowly started to move again, releasing inside his lover soon after. 

“So gorgeous and all mine,” He whispered in Minseok’s ear before maneuvering them to lay down on the bed. 

  
  
  
  
  


**First time - xiuchen**

It hurts. Jongdae won’t lie when Minseok asks him. He tells it through tears, it really hurts. No matter how slow his boyfriend has gone, how tenderly he massaged him before, kissed him to make him relax better. 

Jongdae takes a shaky breath, willing his body to relax. He wants this, he needs this. He’s already 26. He had sex before with a girl at party but this is different. He had admitted it to Minseok, blushing like the virgin he was. Minseok had just kissed him and told Jongdae that they would take it slow, as slow as he needed. And that’s how it’s been. 

Jongdae can’t help himself as he lifts his eyes to look at the clock and counts silently, 35 minutes. They’re up to three fingers now and Minseok just keeps them in for now, gently moving them. The older leans up to kiss Jongdae, telling him it’s okay to stop if he needs to. 

Jongdae shakes his head and tells him to continue, “I want this.” 

Minseok’s eyes are soft as he looks at Jongdae and nods, “take deep breaths to relax your muscles. Jerk off to get some pleasure to help you. You know what feels best for you.” 

Jongdae shifts and cries out. There’s the pain but it’s becoming a dull ache after he starts touching himself. After a while he rocks back against Minseok’s fingers, trying to get them deeper. 

Minseok leans down to suck the tip of Jongdae’s cock in his mouth as he fucks Jongdae slowly with his fingers. When he feels the other relax he moves back and reaches for the condom. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks once more and leans in when Jongdae reaches up to pull his lover in for a deep kiss. 

“Yes. Just go slow.” 

Minseok rolls on the condom and slicks himself with a lube. He adds a bit more to Jongdae’s rim and hole before tossing the bottle away. 

Bracing himself with one hand next to Jongdae’s head he guides himself in. It’s almost too tight, too hot and he moans at the feeling. Minseok’s head drops down in pleasure when he gets the tip in. He reminds Jongdae to breathe and rubs his thigh encouragingly as he slowly slides in completely. 

  
  
  


**Object insertion - xiuchen**

Minseok sets up the cameras around their bed before calling for his boyfriend. Jongdae steps in the room wrapped in a gray bathrobe. It is time for their bi-weekly live camming session and today they have a special show for the viewers. 

Their favorite group TVXQ is having a 16th anniversary this week and to celebrate it they set up a party: music at the background, loud enough for the viewers to hear but quiet enough for their moans to be caught by the mics, red sheets and a pair of the new official lightstick on the bed. 

Minseok waits until it’s exactly 10 pm and opens the stream. Right away there’s dozens of viewers, counting up to hundreds in mere minutes. 

“Hey everyone.” He smiles sweetly to the camera and waits for Jongdae to do the same before continuing with his ment. “Today, as you might hear, is a special day for us today. Do you recognize the song? Yes, it is The way u are by TVXQ!” He grins and takes one of the light sticks and waves it around. “It’s their 16th anniversary this week and we decided to show our love to the group.” 

They chat up with the viewers for a bit, answering their questions before starting the show. Minseok kisses Jongdae deeply as he slips the bathrobe away, working him up quickly. 

Jongdae kneels on the bed, facing away from the main camera. There’s a smaller one to capture his expression but he gives no attention to it for now. Instead, he sighs when Minseok dribbles lube over his hole and slowly works him open. 

There’s a series of loud bings and Jongdae makes a show to gasp on the camera as he pushes his ass back against the invading fingers. 

Minseok takes his time to stretch his lover, reaching for a lightstick with his free hand. The new fan light is torch-shaped. The handle is smooth and dark red as the top holds a shape of a star. The edges are rougher than Minseok wishes but the edge of the handle is smooth enough. 

He takes some more of the lube and lathers it around the handle of the lightstick. Minseok wipes his hands clean before spreading Jongdae open and presses the base against the rim. 

There’s a string of bings from the viewers, encouraging them to continue. Minseok teases Jongdae before slowly and gently pushes the lightstick in. 

Jongdae moans at the feeling, the handle feels hard and very different from their usual toys. He squeezes around it and the light turns on, making Minseok giggle. 

“Such a pretty view. The red suits you well, Chen. Aren’t you the bestest fan for them?”

  
  
  
  


**Dirty talk - xiuchen**

Minseok’s phone flashed with a new message. He glanced at it and quickly turned it around.  _ ‘I can’t walk properly after last night’  _

He took a sip from his water and focused on the meeting. Soon his phone vibrated again and he apologized as he reached for it to turn it silent. Another message flashed on the screen.  _ ‘I can still taste you’  _

Minseok looked at the sender over the conference table. Jongdae’s expression was carefully kept neutral as he faked concentrating on their boss talking about the sales of their newest product. 

_ ‘I’m not wearing underwear today’ _

Minseok couldn’t wait for the meeting to end. At the moment it did, he stood up and shot a look at Jongdae that made the other smirk and answer with a slight nod. 

Minseok pressed Jongdae to the bathroom wall at the moment he walked in. Locking the door he pushed closer, thigh rubbing against Jongdae’s bulge. “You’re going to scream my name tonight. Beg for a release.” 

“Please..” Jongdae breathed, looking at his lover bashfully. 

“After I'm done with you, your ass will be so raw. But you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Minseok grinned lewdly, “you would like to feel my cock in your for hours after.” 

Jongdae swallowed, “I want that. Imprint me, Minseok. Shape me with your cock.” 

The words were affecting Minseok more than he was willing to admit. His cock twitched at the mental image. With a curse he moved back, “you are not allowed to cum before I tell you. You’re doing to stay aroused for the remaining work hours. If someone notices, I won’t touch you. So play your cards well, Dae.” 

Jongdae drew in a shaky breath. He could do this. He would get through the next four hours. But it didn’t mean Minseok would leave him alone. The next hours were filled with messages to keep him hard. 

_ ‘I want to bend you over the table and fuck you like the little slut you are’, ‘I’ll cum inside your pretty little mouth and you will swallow it all” _

  
  
  


**Carsex - kaisoo**

“Stop that!” Kyungsoo says and swats Jongin’s hand away from his crotch. “I’m driving and I don’t want to cause an accident.” 

Jongin pouts and pulls his hand away just enough to rest it on Kyungsoo’s thigh. He idly runs his fingers over the inside seam of Kyungsoo’s jeans. 

Kyungsoo shifts and glances at Jongin before concentrating on the road again. They are driving south to visit Jongin’s family. It’s been hours since they left and apparently his boyfriend is getting bored. 

The touch is distracting and Kyungsoo spreads his legs open in reflex as he looks at the road. 

Jongin takes this as an invitation and quickly works open Kyungsoo’s jeans and slips out his cock. 

“Careful,” Kyungsoo says as Jongin’s long fingers wrap around his soft cock and start stroking it into hardness. 

“Just concentrate on the road.” Jongin breaths as he struggles a moment with the seat belt before leans over to lick over the hard cock. He smirks against it when Kyungsoo curses and the car swarms to the side. “Careful, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo swallows and refuses to look down. He is gripping on the steering wheel hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. 

Jongin is good with his mouth. The obscene slurps with wanton moans fill their car as Jongin pops his head on Kyungsoo’s lap. 

Kyungsoo pulls off the main road at the next small crossroad and parks near a forest. He all but shoves Jongin off his lap and tells him to strip his pants off and get on it, now. 

Jongin’s grin is victorious as he shuffles around and reveals the small plug stuffed snuggly in his ass. 

Kyungsoo groans low and deep. He pulls the plug out before helping Jongin straddle his lap. It’s a tight fit and they both jump at the sudden loud horn when Jongin hits it accidentally. 

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin when the younger sinks on his length and starts a quick pace right away. 

Kyungsoo’s hands grasp hard on Jongin’s ass, helping him to bounce. He won’t last long, not after all the teasing on the road before. 

  
  
  
  


**Massage - kaisoo**

Kyungsoo relaxed against the sheets when his boyfriend applied more pressure on his back. His palms were warm as they moved over the tight muscles on his back. The scent of the oil floating to his nose as the younger continued to work on his back. 

The warm hands moved down on his thighs. Long, strong strokes over the muscle caused Kyungsoo moan out loud and he felt blush heating his face at the breathy chuckle that left Jongin's lips. 

"You like that, hyung?"

"Fuck yes," Kyungsoo groaned, twitching when Jongin's long fingers pressed against the soft skin on his inner tight before retreating back. 

Jongin poured some more of the oil on Kyungsoo's legs, spreading it before working on his calves. 

A touch on his ass woke Kyungsoo up from a slumber he had fallen. Jongin’s warm palms massaged the round muscle, sliding between to tease the older. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched in anticipation as Jongin’s fingers caught on the puckered rim, hips involuntarily rising up to the touch. 

Jongin giggled softly as he repeated the motion, pressing a tip of his finger in to tease the rim. “You’re so pretty, hyung. I love watching my hands on your pale skin.” 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo groaned into the sheets, body hot and pliant under Jongin’s touch. He wanted this, needed Jongin in him. There was just  _ something  _ in the younger’s touch that brought him to the edge so easily. 

Jongin reached for the oil and dribbled some more on Kyungsoo’s ass. “I love you ass, hyung.” He said, voice full of marvel as he stared at the view. He pressed a digit in, soon adding another one as Kyungsoo welcomed him in eagerly without resistance, “You’re so loose, taking me like my fingers belong in you.” 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin curve his fingers as he moved them inside him, massaging his walls and pulling mewls of pleasure from the older. He pushed up against the fingers, only to be pressed down with a hand on his lower back - forcing his hips up and the fingers pressing right against his prostate. 

“Patience, hyung.” Jongin chuckled, teasing the spot as he basked in the deep sounds of pleasure from the other. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Bondage - baekchen**

_ It was a new addition to their sex life. Something that Baekhyun had worried over and over again until he was caught by Jongdae watching bondage porn. He shyly admitted he wanted to be bound and couldn’t believe it when Jongdae had just shrugged and told him that they’ll try it if he gets the equipment.  _

_ Now that the handcuffs and ties were on their bed Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. “I.. are you sure you want to try this, Dae?”  _

_ “Of course, anything for you.” Jongdae smiled and kissed Baekhyun softly.  _

Baekhyun blinks the sweat away and shakes his head in agony as Jongdae relentlessly jabs his prostate with a toy. The memory from their first time flying away under the immense pleasure and pain his lover is giving him. 

He tugs on the restraints fastened on the door frame, cheek resting against the smooth wood as his ass is jutting out. The cuffs around his ankles force his legs open and he strains against them when Jongdae slaps his ass hard. Baekhyun mewls and pushes his ass back. 

He had never thought Jongdae would get so into this. But oh god how glad he was that Jongdae loved this as well. “More,” Baekhyun says, “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” 

They are still hesitant, still learning the style, the limits. Baekhyun can feel the hesitation in Jongdae’s actions when the man gets rougher with him, more unrestrained in the spanking or teasing. 

Baekhyun curses when Jongdae suddenly drops the toy and pushes his cock in. He feels Jongdae reaching up to release Baekhyun’s hands and brings them leveled to his shoulders, “keep them there.”

A hard tug and his ass is jutting out more, back curved as the strong hands hold his hips in place. Jongdae fucks him hard and fast, stretching him open as he pulls back to look. It should be humiliating when Baekhyun feels the cold air meet his hole. He clenches around nothing and Jongdae groans, eyes fixated on the gaping hole. 

Baekhyun moans loudly when Jongdae pushes back in, teasing with quick thrusts and withdrawals, fingers spreading him open. It takes only a few more thrusts for Baekhyun to come against their door.

  
  
  
  


**Sex pollen - xiuchen**

In this part of the paradise the scent was sweet and the sounds of pleasure filled moans filled the air. Jongdae had first wandered into this part of the paradise by accident, a couple months after he had ascended into heaven. 

Now he’s here deliberately, at least once a week to meet a man who had stolen his attention with his beautiful eyes and strong arms visible under the toga he wore on a daily basis. “Minseok” Jongdae breathed as he reached the man laying on a lush divan eating grapes. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok acknowledged with a smile, “welcome back to the pleasure valley.” 

With a quirk of lips at the name, Jongdae meandered closer, reaching for a jar of sweet pomegranate nectar, “It’s as much my pleasure as it is yours,” he smiled, toasting the drink before taking a sip of it. 

The trees in this part of heaven were ever blooming in beautiful yellow and red shades. The long flowers emit a pungent scent, intoxicating the person inhaling it if they stay under the flowers too long. The tingly feeling under his skin now familiar as Jongdae breathed in slowly, filling his lungs with it. 

Minseok watched as Jongdae drew in the pleasure - the pollen acting as a stimulant that got his cheek flush and breath quicken in arousal. Jongdae wet his lips as he basked in the feeling for a while longer. He moved to straddle the other, their cocks brushing against each other. 

Minseok tugged Jongdae’s lips down with a hand on his neck, kissing him hard. His other hand moving between them to tug on their growing lengths. He swallowed Jongdae’s moans as he jerked him off. 

Jongdae’s body was pliant when Minseok helped him to stretch, the pollen and the orgasm relaxing his muscles. 

There was sweat forming on Jongdae’s chest, his back slick with it as he rode Minseok. They could go on for hours, round after a round. The intoxicating flowers with the sweet nectar keeping them nourished. 

Jongdae laid on the divan after hours, body spent and heady from the continuous pleasure. “After I found you here, I don’t regret dying. This is much more than I’d ever have on the ground.” 

  
  
  


**Cockwarming - xiuchen**

  
  


Minseok works up his member just enough to slide it easily in Jongdae’s hole. The heat and tightness is welcoming around his length. 

Jongdae sits down eagerly, moaning softly. He’s wearing black thigh-highs with a pretty dark green lace belt around his waist. There’s silken strips crisscrossing over the lace and down his thighs to clasp on the socks. Some of the strands continue up towards his chest where a strip of lace is covering his nipples and up around his neck. 

Jongdae feels pretty, he’s the price that gets shown around to the others, the untouchable.

His nylon socks rub against Minseok’s dress pants as he adjusts and leans back against the boss’ chest. His flushes as he feels his own cock strain against the material on the green thongs he’s wearing. 

“Now, stay there and keep me warm through the meeting.” Minseok says, “You are not allowed to come. You are not allowed to get full erection. You are not allowed to make noise. Understood?” 

Jongdae nods first and yelps when Minseok smacks him hard. “Y-yes! Understood. I will not come. I won’t get hard or make any noise.” 

“Good boy.” Minseok’s voice is lecherous yet nonchalant as he shifts to reach the table and calls in the rest of the group attending the meeting. 

Jongdae was not told to look at the others, he could look down and evade others’ curious gazes but he meets their eyes proudly. Sitting on his throne, he’s untouchable, the playtoy of the gang boss. He has the power and the realization makes him clench around Minseok and he’s a warning growl beside his ear. 

Jongdae concentrates on the meeting. His resolve is starting to crack after an hour when Minseok’s fingers leisurely tap and slide over the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. A high pitched whimper slips past his lips and the punishment is immediate. 

A pair of nipple clamps is fastened on the sensitive nubs and Jongdae bites down so hard that his teeth hurt to keep the sounds in as Minseok continues to meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my twitter where all the great things happen in real time [@xiaolianhuax](https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax)
> 
> my CuriousCat is also open [CC: xiaolianhuax](https://curiouscat.qa/xiaolianhuax)


End file.
